


The Aura to My Heart

by SireBunBun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Angst btw, Fushimi is lazy af, HOMRA is just being fangirls, Just one part no biggie, M/M, Oh wait, Only if anyone wants smut, Post-Reconciliation, Yata is an emotional fireball, almost forgot that one haha, i don't know yet, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireBunBun/pseuds/SireBunBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that everything is finally at peace again, Yata and Fushimi finally worked things out. They’re back to being best friends and hanging out just like before. But things feel a little…different, at times. Things don’t always stay as innocent as back in high school, and it took them 5 years to find that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aura to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The show ended too quickly, and I felt that these two needed a better ending, so I wrote this up. -v- What's better than two dorks in love, honestly? (I've got finals so it's gonna be hard to update though...) But don't let me keep you, enjoy~

Yata flipped the piece of paper over and over, upside down and side to side, but nothing seemed right. Were they even going the right way? His eyebrows scrunched together in irritation, letting his eyes panel over the small doodles marking the paper once again.

“Where the fuck even are we!?”

Fushimi stopped right next to Yata and sighed. They’ve been walking for hours now, trying to find the so-called: “Extreme Hidden Arcade” with over 350 games, but to no dice. He should’ve known better than to let Yata handle the directions to the godforsaken building. He quickly reached over and stole the paper away from the –surprisingly older- man.

“God, you got us lost again, didn’t you? Last time I trust an idiot with directions,” Fushimi replied as he pulled the paper closer to his vision. He squinted his eyes in attempt to make out the scribbles everywhere. “When did your handwriting turn to shit? I can barely make out the letters.”

Yata huffed; annoyed and gave Fushimi a punch in the shoulder. “Shut up, I was in a rush! Why don’t you just look up the damn place in your PDA GPS?”

Fushimi stuffed the paper into his pocket with a click of his tongue. “It’s _hidden_ Misaki, I can’t find it online. Not to mention _you_ were the one to say we should go and find it. Where did you even get the directions and place from anyways?”

Yata put his hands on his hips and faced the other with a shining aura. “Eric came up to me yesterday and told me to check it out, he gave me directions and everything! It sounded super cool, so of course I wrote it all down!”

Fushimi deadpanned at that. “So you chose to listen to the snarky little brat that always teases you about your height. And I thought you couldn’t get any dumb- _ow_.”  He got cut off by another punch to his shoulder.

“I-I didn’t think he was trolling me about it okay!? He’s still my friend no matter what,” Yata looked off to the side with a small blush. “So I thought…you know…”

Fushimi rolled his eyes in distaste. “Tch, you really do have horrible taste in friends, Misaki.”

Yata looked at him incredulously. “You’re my best friend, Saru.”

“And?”

The redhead mentally face-palmed. “You’re not horrible!”

“Tch…”

“Don’t ‘Tch’ at me! You’ve always been awesome!” Except that time when they hated each other.

“God, talk any louder and you might make me deaf, virgin.” He obviously can’t handle praise.

“Well I guess you’re ju- _virgin!?”_

Fushimi snorted at the redhead’s reaction and lightly flicked the others’ forehead. “Mm-hm. Cute little virgin Misaki.”

Yata gave a tiny yelp at the flick to his head, holding the area with a small pout. Tinged pink cheeks accompanied it due to the comment. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, how you must wish for that dream to come tru- _ow._ Oi, stop hitting me idiot!” Fushimi responded with a punch back to Yata’s shoulder. He got a glare in return, initiating a small glare-off. It only lasted a small amount of minutes before they started giggling. After all, there was nothing to really be angry about anymore.

The duo made up a while ago, a few days after the slates were destroyed. Well…more like Yata’s intolerance to patience got the better of him. He couldn’t wait any longer for Fushimi to get out of the hospital, so he just came through the window. It all resulted in sobbing and hugging, honestly. They began hanging out like normal since then. With everyone’s powers gone now, Scepter 4 has a lot more work to do. And along with Yata’s new part-time job at the nearby café as a waiter, it leaves little room for the free time between the two. Though they make every time they _do_ get off of work, completely worth it.

“So…I’m guessing the place doesn’t exist then, huh?” The Blue brought up.

Yata fidgeted a bit in place. “Uh…I guess not. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of something that doesn’t exist online, even if it _was_ hidden…”

“That means we’ve been walking around for no reason.”

“….Yeah. But hey, at least we learned something! Never trust Eric. Ever.”

“You mean _you_ learned something. He is part of _your_ clan after all.”

Yata sighed. _‘It’s always us…unfortunately he’s got a point. Fucktard.’_

The sound of footsteps were heard coming their way, but they figured it was another small kid looking for their friend again. It’s happened 3 times already.

“Oi! Yata-san, Fushimi-san!”

Okay, that didn’t sound like a kid at all.

The two quickly turned around in the direction of the noise. Kamamoto was hurtling towards them at an impeccable speed. He tumbled into Yata, almost making him fall before Yata caught his balance.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. “Oi Fatty, what’s the big deal?”

He grabbed Yatas’ shoulders and shook him roughly. “You need to come to HOMRA! Something big is happening!”

Yata started wobbling around, grasping at Kamamoto’s hands to pull off of his shoulders. He was growing more and more dizzy as the other shook him. “F..Fatamoto…stop….I’m getting…dizzy..” He just ended up pushing away the man. Yata grabbed his head as he steadied himself. “Ugh, you really want me to throw up on you huh. Whaddya want…?”

Kamamoto scratched the back of his neck shyly. “Aha, sorry Yata-san… HOMRA is just playing a drinking game and it’s Erics’ turn.  He’s chugging down everything like a giant!”

Yata raised a brow. “Isn’t Eric underage…?”

“He’s 18.”

“Huh…could’ve sworn he was younger….”

“Yata-san! Be nice!”

“What did I say!?”

“You’re offending his looks!”

“Sue me, Kamamoto.” That earned him a disappointed look from his friend.

“ _Ahem,”_ Fushimi cleared his throat to get the two’s attention. “If it’s anything interesting, would you just get on with it?”

Yata rolled his eyes. “Impatient as always.”

Kamamoto sighed. “You’re both impatient, really....”

The redhead grumbled, pushing Kamamoto ahead in the direction of the bar. “Whatever, just lead us on already.”

* * *

 

The minute the two walked through the door it was complete shouting. A chant of “Chug chug chug!” Rang through the building excitedly. Eric was seated over on the floor in the middle of the room, holding a huge pitcher of alcohol. He was drinking it down fast as he was surrounded by the other memebers. They stood awkwardly at the doorway in silence, slowly contemplating if they should sneak out right then and there or not. The silence was soon enough, broken by Fushimi.

“Okay, this is stupid. I’m out.” He made a move to walk out the door, but instantly got stopped by Yata’s hand grabbing his wrist. The redhead was still look forward at the chaos unraveling in front of them. Not really joyfully or amused, more like a mix of “Oh god help me” and “Why do I hang out with these guys”. Fushimi raised a brow at the action, looking back and forth between Yata and the hand on his wrist.

“What?”

“You are _not_ leaving me alone to suffer here.”

“You could always leave with me you know.”

Yata looked back at him hopefully. It wasn’t a bad idea at this point.

“Hey hey, Yata and Fushimi finally decided to make it!”

**Too late.**

They both groaned simultaneously, earning a light chuckle from Kusanagi over by the bar as he waved them over happily. They decided to walk over to the area, because why not. The duo seated themselves accordingly on the stools, and instantly let their heads drop onto the bar countertop.

“I wanted to go to the arcade…and now it doesn’t even exist..”

“I don’t want to be stuck in a secluded space with morons…”

“Isn’t that basically what the arcade is though?”

“Tch…Misaki is the one that wanted to go…I didn’t have a choice...”

Yata picked his head up. “Hey, you had _plenty_ opportunities to say no.”

Fushimi just turned his head slightly to lazily glare at him. “Your small fireball personality wouldn’t let me.”

“Oi, don’t be a smartass!”

“Don’t be a virgin.”

The redhead banged a fist on the bar. “I can’t help it! I-I’m saving up for the one I love…!” He murmured the last part.

Fushimi smirked. “You’re such a _cherryboy._ ”

Yata kicked Fushimi in the shin, getting a kick back in return. He scowled at the other next to him for a few seconds then looked away. “…Dick.”

Kusanagi laughed, setting some clean glasses up on the shelf. “Your conversations are so amusing…It’s a shame you guys have work. It gets quite lonely here, you two would make great stand-up comedy.”

Yata pointed a thumb at Fushimi. “Yeah, this guy would _stand me up_. Plus, I like my job as a waiter!” That took a snort out of Fushimi.

“Only _you_ would like a job serving people food.”

“Yeah, because I enjoy seeing people eat their **vegetables.** ”

The Blue clicked his tongue instantly at that, waving his hand as if to shoo away Yata. “Whatever.”

 _‘God, you’re such a child…’_ Yata thought. He reached his hand across the counter and made a gesture for a glass. “Gimme a beer, I’m gonna neeed one.”

Kusanagi got a glass and handed him some juice proudly, setting his hands on the table afterwards. “Drink that. Last time you drank, you didn’t stop and ended up getting drunk. You may not be a lightweight Yata, but I don’t need another redo of last time.”

Fushimi sharply  turned to Yata and set his elbow on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand. “What happened last time?”

The redhead felt his face heat up and laughed nervously. “Aha..hah… N-Nothing..”

Bando called out in the midst of the chanting. “Yata gets needy!”

Yata slowly tilted his head in the direction of the man and glared daggers at him. “Okay, so _you’re going to hell_.”

Fushimi held that amused expression on his face, mouth curling upwards at the amusing scene of flustered Yata in front of him. “I see…. _Needy_ huh? Wonder what could’ve happened…”

“Oh, you should’ve been there, Fushimi.” Kusanagi pointed out nonchalantly, setting a cool beverage on Fushimi’s end as well.

“No, he shouldn’t have been there! If you let _this_ guy,” He gestured to Fushimi adjacent to him. “In on anything embarrassing about me, he’ll-“

“Tease you.” The blue completed the sentence proudly, circling his finger around the glass of juice that he’d been given earlier.  His face was devoid of any emotion, but the tone of his voice wasn’t.

Yata made a million waving gestures to his friend proving that it isn’t a good idea at all. “See! See!” He turned to the side, setting one of his arms on the table. “Fucking, _turdmonkey_.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes and took a small sip from his glass, letting the iced liquid slide down his throat slowly before speaking. “Wow, _that hurt_.”

“Why you little-“

“Taller than you.”

“Argghh-!” Yata ran his hands through his hair angrily. He almost sprinted over to Fushimi’s throat, all prepared to strangle him, but he kept himself back. He doesn’t want to get yelled at for ruining his bar again. So he just settled for growling at the other, a dark aura seeping out from his seated body slowly. You can sense the venom forming on his tongue, ready to lash out the next time he opens his mouth.

Fushimi chuckled at the pent up anger leaking out from his best friend. “I see throwing temper tantrums is still a daily thing for you.”

“And who’s fault is that?” The redhead growled, flames sparking behind amber orbs.

Fushimi turned away in the blink of an eye. “Not mine.”

Yata gritted his teeth in frustration. This isn’t getting _anywhere_. He can never _win_ against the damn guy. He reached out near Fushimi’s hand and took his glass of juice. Fushimi responded silently with a puzzling look showing through his quirked brow at the suspicious act. “You know what?” Yata’s voice held a small tone of snark at its edge.

The blue only stared at the other in complete confusion. What in the _world_ was his partner doing, exactly?

But that was soon answered by Yata tilting the glass up to his lips and chugging it down in a second, slamming it onto the counter next to him proudly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. “There, how you feel about that?”

Fushimi looked Yata up and down quickly before narrowing his gaze. “How do I _feel?_ What, am I supposed to answer how I feel about you demonstrating your superb swallowing skills or something? 100 points Misaki, _great job._ ” He did a small twirl of his finger to emphasize the end of his statement.

Yata turned red almost instantly at that, giving the other an elbow to the ribcage hard. “Y-You know what I mean, you prick!” However, that frown was eventually replaced with a slight smirk. He’s never able to get _truly_ angry at Fushimi anymore, he doesn’t know why, but it just never seems possible. The arguing definitely wasn’t as heavy as it used to be, so even _that_ felt nice. Friendly arguments exist, after all.

He obviously wasn’t the only one either. Fushimi had his own little smile plastered on his face in that moment. (Whether it was because of teasing Yata or what, the other didn’t want to know.) He would never admit it, but chatting again like this felt nice.

“Hey you lovebirds, stop chatting and check out this sick pitcher of mine!” Eric called out, holding an empty glass jar in his hand.

They both sighed simultaneously. ‘ _If only Eric would shut up.’_

Yata spun around on his stool and hopped off with a groan, though it wasn’t _too_ stressful. He sauntered over to where Eric sat and loomed over him. “Can it Eric, you’re just jealous because you don’t have a super cool and awesome best friend like I do.” He stood above the man triumphantly, smirk and eyebrows raised in a playful manner.

Fushimi mouthed those words silently to himself.  _“Super cool and awesome best friend.”_ It felt….sort of nice to hear Yata say that. He didn’t think their reunion would’ve affected him at all, actually. But here he was, letting those words linger in his mind ever-so softly. He felt irked at himself for still having that same weakness to the redhead as before.

It didn’t help that Fushimi had a smile on that didn’t go missed by Kusanagi. The blonde finally finished cleaning the cups that originally lined along the bar, setting them upon the shelf before he turned back and leaned on the counter near the bluenett.  “Welcome back, Fushimi. I bet Yata would feel really happy if he saw that smile on your face.”

Fushimi jumped in his skin because first of all, _too close._ And second of all, _why him?_ In wondering that, he turned his head away from the bartenders’ and clicked his tongue. “Whatever.”

Kusanagi laughed. “Well, I expected that response, heh. But you should still try smiling more. It doesn’t hurt too bad to give Yata an ego boost every now and then.”

“Too bad…?” Fushimi repeated confused.

The blonde leaned closer to Fushimi and held his hand up, hushing his voice. “We all know Yata brags loud and proud, ne?”

Fushimi nodded at that. The other’s an idiot, he knows that. He sincerely took it into consideration, because no, it wouldn’t hurt too bad. But it’s just the fact that everyone _else_ can see. They’re always in a public place, and he really only lets himself go to Yata.

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t linger in his mind.

* * *

 

“I bet you cheated in drinking that pitcher of beer, didn’t you?” Yata stated, kicking the glass jar over on the floor, making it roll along the wood near the sofas.

Eric sneered and picked up the empty pitcher, waving over Fujiyama to hand it over to him. “I can drink more than you can.”

“Well I can _eat_ more than you can!”

“Well I can kiss more girls than you can, virgin~”

Yata lit up red and stomped the ground angrily, leaning down to get closer to the blonde. “I highly doubt that! An ass in a hoodie isn’t attractive!”

“Oh, and one without a hoodie isn’t?”

“I’m not an ass!”

“Wasn’t referring to you, but,” Eric rolled his eyes, “Have you even had your first kiss yet?”

Yata froze in that second. He looked away and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. “O-Of course I have...!” he answered hesitantly. His gaze shifted to Fushimi’s in a pleading manner, silently begging for help on this matter.

It was taken reluctantly, seeing as Fushimi sat up from his stool a few seconds later. His eyes showed anything but boredom as he strolled over to where Yata stood and looped an arm over his shoulder. With his lips curled up in an amused smile, he pulled Yata closer. “He’s not half-bad I guess.”

Yata jumped about 5 feet, shoving Fushimi as far away from him as he could in that moment. “Okay, **_not_** the help I was expecting!” he barked loudly.

Bando tilted his sunglasses downwards and looked at the two incredulously. “I-I didn’t know you two wer-“

“ _Not_ a thing! Saru’s just being a playful ass!” Cue hands on hips and glare on the specified ass.

Fushimi crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. “This isn’t fun anymore.”

“Nothing is ever fun to you when you can’t be a troll!”

A jingle was heard through all the commotion and everyone looked over to where the noise came from. The front door closed briskly as Anna stepped inside with a bag of groceries. She set them down on the coffee table and took a look at everyone. “Please don’t fight,” she said softly. It was easy to find out what was going on after all, especially when it came to Anna.

Yata put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, obviously startled by the sudden entrance. “A-Anna! I wasn’t going to fight or anything, you can trust me!”

Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Liar.”

 _‘Here we go.’_ Everyone thought simultaneously.

Yata dropped his hands as his eyes narrowed, much like a predator catching eye of its target. “You weren’t any better, Saru,” and his demeanor changed into a rage, “At least I wasn’t _armed!_ ”

“Being armed only makes it easier to kill someone…” he murmured under his breath.

“Saru!” Yata looked at the other in disbelief. There was a child in the room, first of all.

Fushimi merely shrugged and turned his gaze towards the window. It’s not like it wasn’t expected of him to say that. This _is_ him they’re talking about. The one person who everyone knows gives zero shits about anything.

The redhead only gave a low sigh at the action. Sometimes he really wants to throw Fushimi out a window, honestly. He settled on flopping down into the couch. It helped immensely, as he thought it would.

“So…you two done with your little lovers’ quarrel?” Dewa spurt out, earning a smack across the head from Chitose, along with a scolding.

Yata chose to ignore the heat rising up to his cheeks, instead bringing his hand up to flip off his clan friend. It was quite an inappropriate and rude action, so it made Kusanagi threaten to kick him out, but also forced Fushimi to hide his snickering behind his hand. Totally worth it, in his favor.

Anna walked over to Yata at the couch and tugged his coat to get his attention. Once he looked at her in question, she gazed at him curiously. “Misaki… I thought you were going to be out with Fushimi for the day?”

Yata laughed half-heartedly. “Well, Saru and I _were_ gonna go out to the special: ‘Hidden Arcade’ but it turns out _someone_ ,” He scowled at Eric, “Was just lying to me for his own amusement. I also got stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by Kamamoto, so…” he glanced over at his best friend to finish the sentence.

Fushimi pushed his glasses up. “So, I’ll dispose of any more stupid disturbances-“

Yata jolted up from his seat. “ _Saru!”_

“What?” he looked at the other blankly.

Yata groaned into his hand. His best friend was hopeless. A hopeless, psychotic, idiot.

Anna giggled though, giving both Yata and Fushimi a short hug -which left Fushimi kind of dazed because he’s never really been hugged by anyone but Yata- before skipping over to the bar and getting a glass of juice.

She always loved having company of the two in HOMRA.

* * *

 

“So, what’re you two going to do now? I doubt you’d wanna stay here on your day off with each other,” Chitose mentioned, facing over to where Yata and Fushimi not sat on the couch by the window.

Yata looked up from his watch. “Hah? Oh, uh…I don’t know. I guess I’m kinda hungry if that helps…?” he replied nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Mehtoo,” Fushimi added as he munched on a small rice cake, tapping away on his PDA.

Yata swiftly turned to him and pulled the cracker out of his mouth. “Don’t talk with your mouth full! What’d you say?”

Fushimi growled a bit at that. “Me too. I’m hungry. Café. Let’s go.”

“Don’t. End. Every sentence. Like this. You sound like a gloomy dick!” Which he _was_ but still, “Now that I’m by your side again, I’m gonna have to fix up that charisma of yours, god,” Yata groaned.

There was a silence. Fushimi just stared at Yata, running his eyes over the orbs staring back at him, attempting to gain more knowledge from his observation but to no avail. He slowly leaned towards Yata and reached out, giving his cheek a poke. A smirk played on his lips.

“By my side, huh? That’s awfully bold of you, Mi-sa-ki~”

Yata swatted his hand away in a stutter. “S-Shut up! I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it!”

“Know what? What did you mean, hm?” The Blue set his chin into the palm of his hand; amused.

“Oh my _god_ Saru, don’t start with me. And stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Saru, don’t make me beat you with my shoe!”

“I’m not a masochist, Misaki, I’m more like…a sadist.”

“A **_WHAT?”_** Yata looked disgusted for a while, sitting there and staring at his best friend next to him on the couch. And just then, all in a blur, he took a pillow from beside him and launched it at the other. “Go home to Scepter4, I’m having lunch by myself, weirdo!”

Fushimi didn’t care that a pillow was thrown at him, he was too busy laughing at what just happened. He tried his hardest to muffle the noise with his hand, but the reaction was the best he could ever expect, so it was difficult. He was pretty pleased.

Meanwhile, Yata sat there with his arms crossed and pouting. He wasn’t angry, no, more like agitated. Fushimi was such a tease, even if his laugh _did_ sound pretty cute.

 _…And he officially regrets thinking that._ **_Boop. Deleted from memory._**

He didn’t even know why he thought that in the first place -and now it’s obviously stuck in his mind great job man- because there’s no answer to what spurred that thought on, of all things. Think it was the empty feeling he felt after Fushimi left HOMRA?

_‘That had to be the first thing to pop in my mind, huh? Stupid, stupid, stupid…! Why are you even thinking that your best friend is cute what the **fuck** Yata, that’s just wrong! I need to stop hanging around the flirts of the century…’_

“…ta.”

So should he stop thinking about it? Does it go away after a while? Does he need a _girlfriend?_

“…ata.”

It was just one thought, right? It shouldn’t be that harmful… surely every person has had one thought like this about their best friend. …..Or not.

“Yata!”

“Eh?” The redhead snapped out of his thoughts to find Fushimi staring at him intensely. Was he spaced out for that long?

“Did you get enough sleep? Or did you lose brain cells throughout the day?”

“S-Sorry…I was thinking,” Yata mumbled.

“I’d like to believe you, bu-“

“Shut it.” A threatening glare was thrown his way.

Fushimi sighed, concluding that the smaller was on the edge of hitting him with another pillow, so he shouldn’t push his luck. A ring sounded from the PDA in his pocket, causing him to click his tongue in annoyance, but still fishing it out anyways. Holding it up to his ear, a few movements of nodding and slight grunts of confirmation took up a few minutes before he stuck it back in his pocket. Yata looked at him questionably.

“Looks like Captain Dick wants me in today to complete a job the others are having trouble with. We’ll have to hang out some other time, Yata. Maybe tomorrow, if I can sneak out.”

Yata knew that Fushimi didn’t want to go, one reason being because lately whenever he’s serious he uses Yata’s last name. It sort of became a small sign of trust in their friendship now. Therefore, he stood up and walked Fushimi out of the bar -mostly to chat with him just a bit more. They waved goodbye to each other and went on their separate ways.

Closing the bar door behind him as he went inside, Yata leaned back on it and breathed out slowly.  Okay, thought reorganization time.

“So, you two seem to be getting along much better. What’s the sigh of relief all about?” Kamamoto spoke up.

Yata looked down at the ground for a while, skimming the floorboards over with his eyes as if he was searching for an answer within the cracks. He slowly picked his head up and leaned forward to stand straight on his feet. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he thought about what he was going to ask next, but knew that if he didn’t address the situation, it would probably haunt him later in the future.

“Wh…What do you do, if you think you… _like_ your best friend?”

Nobody said anything at first. That was to be expected, it was kind of out of the blue. Kusanagi and Kamamoto were looking at him in slight awe, not exactly getting the response they thought they would. They never expected “Their little virgin” to be bold enough to ask for advice. Yata just gazed amongst everyone in front of the room, trying his best to stand his ground proudly. It wasn’t easy.

“So like… _like like?”_ Fujishima repeated.

“I don’t know, maybe!?”

“Calm down man, we could tell,” Dewa pointed out.

“…Hah?”

“So, when’s the wedding?” Eric joked.

“Okay, now you listen here you little-!!”

“Guys, please,” Akagi interrupted, settling everyone down. “Yata-san, I support it wholeheartedly. I think you should go for it!”

“Me too,” Anna hushed.

“Guys, I don’t wanna rush in, I wanna _fix this!”_ Yata whined.

Kusanagi’s eyebrows raised. “Why would you want to fix it? Young love only comes and goes so quickly, you know…”

“Uh first of all, he’s my _best friend._ And also, I’m not even sure if I like him yet!”

“Well, the dude obviously loves you. He’s flirted with you plenty of times today,” Chitose commented.

“Nah, Saru’s been like that ever since middle school,” Yata replied nonchalantly.

“So…he was even into you back in middle school?”

“Woah…”

“That’s a long time, damn.”

“Well Yata _did_ have puffy hair back then, didn’t he? Didn’t everyone count that as ‘adorable’ when we first met him?”

“True, true. But now it’s all cut off.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Yata shouted over everyone’s chattering. “I’m pretty sure Saru isn’t into me. I’m probably just thinking to hard…”

“Hmm...what brought the assumption on?”

“Nothing really, just stuff about his looks while laughing…”

“Awww~”

“Shut _up_ Bando.”

Kusanagi hummed. “Maybe you should ask him out on a date? Like, a pretend one.”

“You could always try to seduce him and see where it goes…”

“I’m not like _you_ Chitose. And there’s no way I can ask him out on a date, he would figure it all out right away. He’s like, _super_ smart.”

“Aw, look at you, praising your crush.”

“Eric, in about 5 seconds your head is gonna be in my oven!”

“Okay, okay…”

**_RING RING_ **

Yata got startled from the sudden ring emitting from his watch. He checked the Caller ID and realized it was Fushimi, surprisingly. He turned to his friends and shushed them with a finger up to his lips. They calmed down enough, but still leaned in to hear the coming conversation. Yata could only roll his eyes as he clicked the answer button.

“What’s up, Saru?”

**“Have you been encountering any glitches with your watch?”**

“Uh…not anything big, I guess. Just a small zip-zap here and there.”

**“A small what? You need to stop talking like a cartoon character, Misaki.”**

“Well, _excuse me,_ ” Yata sighed, “Like, on the emails app it sometimes goes back to the home screen or logs out without me touching anything.”

**“I see… okay. Bye then.”**

“Wait, hold on-! Why did you ask?”

He heard Fushimi click his tongue on the other side of the receiver. **“It’s nothing. I just needed information for somethi-“** A name was called on the other end of the line by -what Yata assumed- was one of Fushimi’s teammates, causing said man to pull away from the phone briefly. **“Shut up, Andy! I’m busy!”** And returned to the receiver.

Yata giggled a bit, amazed at how easy it was -when it came to the blue clan members- to rile up Fushimi. “You should be nicer to your subordinates.”

 **“They’re annoying, what am I supposed to do?”** A pause, **“Don’t answer that, I won’t listen.”**

That made the redhead giggle once again. “Yeah, yeah. I know. You should head back to work so you can get out earlier. Lucky for me, I don’t have work!” He teased.

**“I could always just call in that you became free.”**

“Don’t be a jerk!”

**“But that’s so hard…”**

Yata chuckled. “Bye, Saruhiko. Be a jerk elsewhere.”

**“You got it.”**

**_Click._ **

**_Saru (Monkeybutt) 12:14 Call ended_ **

That was the shortest call he had with the guy all month.


End file.
